Protecciones
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100. Pequeña charla entre Hak y los dragones sobre su deseo de proteger a Yona.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Lazchan** y se llama " **Protections** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Protecciones.**

Kija miró de reojo a Hak, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Ellos ya habían estado viajando juntos durante bastante tiempo y era obvio que Hak tenía habilidad para proteger a la princesa Yona. Incluso herido, él hacía todo lo posible…

"¿Por qué la estás siguiendo?" Le preguntó Kija bruscamente, ganándose la atención de los demás que estaban con ellos. "Eras su sirviente, cuando ella era una princesa protegida en el interior del palacio, pero ahora…" Hizo un gesto alrededor de él. "Ella tiene otros protectores." Vio la mirada que le dirigió Hak y se apresuró a explicarse. "No es que no seas digno de ello y fuerte…" Trastabilló con sus propias palabras.

"Serpiente blanca, ve al punto." Hak le miró con expresión neutra, no estaba divertido. Ellos ya habían pasado por esto, cuando Kija se unió al grupo. Le parecía un poco insultante que al parecer Kija hubiera cambiado de opinión ligeramente.

"No, me estás entendiendo mal." Kija se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Se alegraba de que Yona estuviera ausente junto con Yun y no pudieran escuchar esto. "Tú has jurado proteger a la princesa a cualquier precio y yo pondría su vida en tus manos sin preocuparme, si uno de nosotros no fuera capaz de cumplir su deber."

"Bueno, eso es un alivio." Hak puso los ojos en blanco. "Del mismo modo que si todos vosotros… ¿os marcharais?" Alzó una ceja, desafiándoles a responder. Yona podría no estarles escuchando, pero él tenía oídos y sabía más de lo que ellos pensaban que sabía.

Zeno le dirigió una sonrisa divertida. "Zeno no se va a ninguna parte." Dijo alegremente. "Pero todavía tendrás que competir con Hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu para cuidar de la señorita." Su expresión dejaba claro que sin importar lo fuerte que fuera Hak, Zeno ganaría de todos modos.

Kija resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso de lo que estoy hablando." Murmuró. "Tú cuidas de la princesa más allá del pacto que nos une a nosotros a ella y tienes tus propias razones para protegerla."

Jae-ha le dirigió Kija una mirada de incredulidad. "Él la ama, pero nuestra querida princesa es demasiado densa como para darse cuenta de ello." Cuando un repentino rubor apareció en el rostro de Kija, él se rió suavemente. "Ah, ¿estás teniendo el mismo problema, Kija?"

Zeno simplemente se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Jajaja, Hakuryuu piensa que es solo la sangre lo que hace que su corazón lata fuertemente cerca de la señorita."

Hak resopló y le dio un golpecito a Kija. "La sigo porque…" Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que Yona no estaba cerca. "La he conocido desde que éramos niños y yo…" Él realmente se sonrojó.

Kija pareció entenderlo repentinamente y palmeó el brazo de Hak. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo." Le dijo suavemente. "Nuestra princesa es de aquellas que son difíciles de proteger cuando se trata de aceptar nuestro afecto. Ella esta determinada a protegernos y se niega a dejar que la protejamos." Apretó una de las manos de Hak. "Te entiendo."

Hak le apartó la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú eres tan despistado como ella, serpiente blanca." Aún así sonrió un poco para sí mismo. Quizás se habían entendido un poco, incluso si Kija no parecía captarlo. Todo giraba en torno a Yona; y sabía que si él caía, Kija sería el primero que se ofrecería a llevar a Yona a un lugar seguro y protegerla.

Eso era lo que realmente quería, ¿no?

Cuando Yona quedó a la vista, él suspiró suavemente. Era difícil admitirlo incluso para sí mismo, pero él deseaba algo más que simplemente protegerla. Quería mantenerla a su lado para siempre.


End file.
